Charms in the Air
by Idra
Summary: Evan's a witch but no one knows, not even his best friend Drew, who he tells everything else in his life. Drew starts dating their next-door neighbour, Kelly and Evan's powers go awry on him until someone helps him get them under control.
1. Chapter 1

Head tilted sideways, Evan stares at the picture on the wall. He's known about his powers since he was sixteen and came into them. He's worked for years to try and control them, but it wasn't until he was in college and met his best friend that he was finally able to focus enough to control them. It was also about the time he fell in love. Unfortunately, he'd fallen in love with that same best friend who just happened to be straight.

Evan sighs as the picture straightens itself and he nods before walking into the kitchen. He and Drew had become such good friends in college that when they were done- both majoring in art history and minoring in world history. After college, they'd decided to get a job together in Evan's hometown of St. Louis. And when they'd both been hired on at different museums in St. Louis- Evan at the Saint Louis Art Museum and Drew at the St. Louis Children's Museum-, Drew had suggested they move in together to save money. Evan had pretty much jumped at the chance to live with Drew more. Even though he knew he didn't stand a chance with his straight best friend, he still felt an almost desperate need to be around him.

As he fixes dinner, he leans against the counter, using his powers to do the work. He watches the spoon stir the chili and frowns. Drew had been on a date the night before with their neighbour. Kelly Blank was probably the prettiest girl Evan had ever met. She was sweet and pretty and built. Evan hated her. Worse, he wanted to hate her, but she was so damn nice, he couldn't actually hate her.

Then he hears what he's been dreading since Drew started dating the lovely Kelly a month ago. A girlish giggle coming down the hallway and Drew's low chuckle have Evan biting his lip and before he knows it the spoon is flying across the kitchen and the entire pot of chili is being tipped onto the floor. Evan dives for it to try to catch it only to end up burning himself. "Ow. Fuck. Fuck!" he yells, backing away and holding his good hand to his arm.

The door bursts open and Drew takes in the mess and shakes his head before he goes to Evan. "Ev."

"I don't know... I turned my back and I must've caught the spoon on my shirt or something 'cause it went flying and I turned too quickly and the pot tipped and..." Evan bites his lip. He's gotten really good at lying to Drew about the weird things that have happened around the house since Drew started dating Kelly.

"C'mon, Ev." Drew helps him to his feet and over to the sink. "Kelly, be careful, that's hot."

Kelly makes a face and nods. "Are you okay, Ev?"

"Yeah." Evan closes his eyes as Drew runs cold water over the burns. He could tell Drew that he can heal the burns himself. He doesn't really need the assistance and the cold water is doing nothing to help the burning. He opens his eyes to see Kelly cleaning up the mess. "Don't!" He flinches as a glass falls off the counter and crashes to the floor. "I've got it, Kelly. I can clean up my own mess."

"Oh. Okay. I was just trying to help."

"Evan, be nice." Drew frowns at him.

Another glass crashes to the ground and Evan jerks his hand away from Drew. "I'm fine. You and Kelly can go on about whatever you were doing."

Drew sighs and turns to Kelly. "Kel, can you wait outside? Please?"

"Sure. Bye Evan. Hope you feel better." She sighs and leaves.

Drew turns to Evan. "You've no right to make her feel like she's not welcome."

"It's my house too! I don't bring dates home do I?"

"You're welcome to. I don't care if you bring men home, Evan, so why do you care so much when I bring Kelly home?"

Evan sighs. "Forget it. Just leave. Go be with her."

"Evan."

"Just go." Evan flinches when he hears several of the plates shatter in the cupboard.

Drew frowns. "Fine. I won't be home tonight since you don't want Kelly in our house." He starts for the door and turns when he hears more of their dishes shatter. "What is that?"

Evan just shrugs and pulls a towel off the refrigerator door and starts mopping up the mess from the chili.

"Fine." Drew sighs. "I'll see you tomorrow."

Evan ignores him and when he hears the front door open and close, he lets the tears trickle down his cheeks. It's not because Drew left or even because Drew left with Kelly. It's because they'd fought and he and Drew had never fought until Drew started dating Kelly. And it was all because Kelly was different from the other girls. A few dates and Drew had left them behind. But Kelly... She and Drew were together all the time and Evan was losing his best friend. He'd already reconciled himself to never being able to love Drew the way he wanted to but losing his friendship was killing Evan.

He sighs and finishes cleaning up the chili as he listens to glasses shatter. Taking a deep breath, he focuses on the cabinets and uses his powers to try to fuse the dishes back together. Last time this had happened, he'd ended up with one clump of dishes that were all part of each other.

Opening the cupboards, he winces. Every dish in the cupboard is now one big clump of glass. He sighs and grabs the clump, tossing it in the garbage. Apparently he's going to go shopping today. He checks on the glasses and tosses the clump of glass there. Target it is. This is probably the fourth time he's had to replace the dishes because of fights with Drew.

After taking out the garbage and cleaning up the pot from the chili, Evan grabs his wallet, shirt and shoes and heads out to buy new dishes. Once he gets there, he smiles a little as the associate who always helps him just smirks. "Back again, huh, Evan?"

"Shut up, Teddy." Evan laughs a little.

"Need new dishes again?"

"Yes. Glasses and coffee mugs too."

"How the hell do you and your roommate break so many dishes?"

"We fight a lot." Evan smiles and follows Teddy to the dishes aisle. He picks up a couple of boxes of glasses and points to the right dishes. "Two please. Thanks for the help, Teddy."

"Always happy to help. Do you need anything else?"

"What do you need to sell?"

"Nothing for once. I've met my quota of selling stuff." Teddy grins. "Just wanted to make sure you didn't need anything."

"Ah." Evan bumps him with his hip. "Thanks, but this is it."

"Should I order a few more sets, just in case?"

Evan laughs. "No. If we break more, I'll just have to start buying a new pattern."

"I still want to know how you break dishes that are virtually unbreakable." Teddy shakes his head and sets the two sets of dishes on the counter and takes the glasses from him. "I'll help you out."

"Thanks." Evan pays, sighing a little. He's put more money into dishes than he has anything else in that house.

Finally, he's on his way back home and he unpacks the car as quick as he can, running all the dishes through the dishwasher. He starts another pot of chili before he pulls out the ingredients he needs for cornbread. This time, he doesn't use his magic to help. It's too likely to go strange on him again.


	2. Chapter 2

Later that evening, Drew lets himself into the house. He inhales the delicious scent of chili and cornbread and heads into the kitchen. "Evan, can we talk?"

"What's there to talk about? You think I'm being a brat."

"You are. I don't get it. Why do you care?"

"It doesn't matter. Just... go back to her."

"I came home to work this out with you." Drew lifts the lid on the chili, inhaling the aroma. "Delicious. Is it ready?"

Evan looks at him. "Yeah."

Drew pulls a bowl out and dishes some up. After he grabs a slice of cornbread, he sits across from Evan. "Talk to me, please, Evie."

Evan sighs and looks down. "What do you want me to say? I hate that you're dating her. I never see you anymore and when I do see you, we fight."

"I know. I'm tired of fighting with you. Kelly and I are going to throttle back a little. She asked me to move in with her. I can't leave here. Even if it's just for next door."

Evan smiles a little. "Promise?"

"I promise." Drew reaches over, squeezing Evan's hand. "Look, after I finish eating, let's go out and get a beer."

"I'd love to, but..."

Drew nods. "Right. We both have stuff to do in the morning."

"Exactly." Evan squeezes Drew's hand. He looks down and licks his lips. "Drew, there's something else I have to tell you."

"I already know your secret."

"No, you don't."

"Evan, I know how you feel about me. You're not great at hiding it."

"I'm not talking about that, Drew."

Drew raises an eyebrow. "Then what?"

"You're not going to believe me, but... I've lied to you for too long." Evan takes a deep breath. "I'm a witch."

Drew snorts. "Come on, Evan. Be serious."

"I'm a witch. My dad's side of the family passes it on to every other generation. My brother and I are both witches. We inherited our powers when we turned sixteen. Because I'm the eldest I have the most powers."

"You cannot expect me to believe this."

"Drew, goddammit. You're Scottish. You told me once you believed in fairies."

"When I was a child! Then I grew up!"

Evan sighs and concentrates his power. A bubble appears in front of Drew and his face pales. Evan smiles a little and flicks his fingers sending the bubble towards Drew. When it touches him, it pops in a shower of snow that evaporates before it touches anything but Drew. "Believe me now?"

"How did you do that?" Drew frowns at him and shakes his hair, little water droplets flying off.

Evan sighs and raises his hand, freezing the water droplets before they can go anywhere. "Really? You're going to doubt this?" He flicks his hand again and the water droplets fly back to Drew, splashing against his face. "Do you still doubt me?"

"Evan, magic isn't real! I don't know how you did it, but it's a parlour trick."

"Parlour trick?" Evan tilts his head up and before Drew can speak, he's being pressed to the ceiling. "Is that a parlour trick as well?"

"Fucking hell!" Drew glares at him. "What the hell Evan?"

"I'm a witch, you bastard. Why won't you believe me?"

Drew shakes his head. "It's not real!"

Evan lets go with his powers and Drew is dropped to the floor. Evan winces at how hard Drew hits. "Was that real enough for you, Drew?" Evan turns and stalks out, slamming the door.

Drew climbs to his feet and stares after Evan. Evan's a witch. Fucking hell, Evan is a fucking witch. Drew grabs his phone and calls an old friend. "Sheamus?"

"Aye. To whom am I speaking?"

"Drew McIntyre, mate."

"Ah. Drew. Had a feeling you'd be calling soon enough. Did your loved one finally show his true self?"

"Stop with the psychic shit, Sheamus. He's really a witch?"

"I told you before. He's one of the most powerful witches alive right now. Granted, that power may or may not fade depending on... well, what happens in the future."

"What happens?"

"I can't tell you. Not this. It's to do with your friendship with him and I won't lead you to make the wrong decision."

"Damn you, Sheamus."

"Now, Drew. We both know that's already the case." A low laugh sounds through the phone. "Drew, do yourself a favour."

"What's that?"

"Duck." With that, Sheamus hangs up.

Drew growls and turns only to be smacked in the forehead by a flying piece of cornbread. He glares around the room, but he's alone. "Fucking Sheamus." He sighs and takes a few deep breaths before he goes in search of Evan. He finds him in the middle of the living room, all of the furniture floating off the ground and spinning around him. "Evan?"

"Just go away, Drew. I can't control this."

Drew ducks a flying chair and drops to the ground. He shimmies forward, standing up when he reaches Evan. "Evan, you can. Focus. Look at me." He waits until Evan's looking at him and he smiles. "I believe you. An old friend of mine is psychic. He told me it was real. I've not always believed his visions and I usually ended up regretting it." He leans forward, brushing his lips over Evan's forehead. The furniture crashes to the ground and Drew lets out a sigh of relief. "There, see. You controlled it."

Evan leans against Drew. "Right. Controlling it would've been putting the furniture back where it goes."

"Good enough. It's not spinning through the air." Drew wraps his arms around Evan. "Come on. Let's get you to your room."

"Dinner..."

"Forget it. I'm guessing you ate before I came home and I ate. Good enough. By the way, would it have been you who hit me in the head with cornbread?"

Evan chuckles. "Uhm. Whoops? At least it was the cornbread, 'cause I was actually picturing dumping the whole pot of chili on your head."

"Glad it was the cornbread then." Drew smiles at him and leads him up to his room. "Lay down, Ev."

Evan lets Drew guide him onto the bed and he pulls at him using his magic. "Lay with me. Just for a bit, please?"

Drew nods and slides under the covers, pulling Evan against him. "Sleep, Evan. We'll talk more when you wake up."

Drew wakes up to a constant buzzing. He sits up and looks around, frowning when he realizes he's in Evan's room and Evan's not in here. "Ev?"

Evan walks in from the hallway. "You're awake."

"Yeah. Is that my alarm?"

Evan blinks and the noise turns off. Drew just frowns at him and Evan smiles sheepishly. "Yeah it was. I turned it off."

"With your magic?"

"Yeah." Evan blushes a little. "Why?"

"Isn't there some rule about not using your magic for personal gain?"

"You've been watching Charmed again, haven't you?"

"Shut up. It was a good show."

Evan smiles. "Yeah. Sure. You weren't watching it for the three hot chicks on it?"

"Not at all." Drew grins at him. "What's on the agenda for today? I already know the museums are closed 'cause of the holiday."

"I don't know. I need to head out to my circle and work on my magic."

"Want some company?"

"I'd love it." Evan beams at him and turns his head, turning the light on. He grins wider. "I just... You should know that my powers can go really weird. Not just flying furniture, but..." He licks his lips. "I've had to buy us like five different sets of dishes 'cause the glass would all melt when I'd try to fix the breakages."

"I wondered what happened to the chipped plate." Drew laughs. "I'd like to go with you and maybe learn a little more about what you do."

"Okay. I'm going to go get my stuff together. I'll meet you outside?" Evan waits for Drew's nod before he heads down to the kitchen. He opens the pantry and pulls out his backpack. After he doubles checks that his athame, salt and candles are in the bag, he heads out for his jeep. Drew's leaning against it, laughing with Kelly.

Evan walks up, even as his stomach feels like it just plummeted to the ground. "Hey Kelly."

"Hi Evan. Drew said you two are going fishing? I'd love to come. It's been so long since I went fishing."

Drew smiles at him. "I would love to have Kelly come with."

Evan sets his backpack in the passenger seat. "Change of plans. I'm meeting someone. Sorry Drew. See ya later." He climbs behind the wheel and pulls out before Drew can climb in with him. "Knew it was too good to be true," he mutters, slamming on the brakes when someone walks across the road. "Why don't you watch what you're fucking doing?" His eyes widen when he sees Teddy standing there.

Teddy laughs and walks around, opening the passenger door. "Since you nearly ran me over, I'm going with you." He moves Evan's backpack to the back seat. "By the way, you had a red light, that's why I was crossing."

"Oh." Evan blushes a little. "Sorry. My roommate..." He sighs. "I thought he and I were good again but..."

"Ah. He have a girlfriend or something?"

"Yeah." Evan ducks his head before focusing back on the road. "I'm gay."

"And you're in love with him."

"Have been for most of our friendship."

"Sucks man." Teddy reaches over and touches Evan's shoulder. "But if you know he's straight..."

"He and I were... we were going to go fishing." Evan flinches a little at the lie. He's always sucked at lying to people about almost everything. "It was going to be just us. I know he's not into me and never could be. I just wanted to spend time with my friend. He invited his girlfriend along."

"Ah. And you hate her?"

"It'd be a hell of a lot easier if I could hate her. But she's so fucking nice, I can't help but like her." Evan shrugs. "Do you believe in magic?"

"The song?"

"What? No." Evan laughs. "Like witches and witchcraft and spells and stuff."

Teddy looks at him. "I knew it."

"What?

"I knew it. You're a witch. You're a fucking witch." Teddy grins. "That's awesome man. So can you show me what you can do?"

"You're not freaked out by it?"

"Nah. My best friend is a witch. So is his wife." Teddy laughs a little. "So... will you show me what you can do?"

"Sure. I'm heading out to my circle now if you want to come?"

"I'd love to."

Evan just keeps smiling, taking little peeks at Teddy. Part of him had wondered whether Teddy would be a good friend or not and now it appears like he gets to find out.

A few hours later, he's laughing as Teddy picks him up and carries him through the woods to the nearby stream. "Teddy! Put me down! I didn't mean for you to get wet!" He can't stop laughing though and as soon as they reach the stream, Teddy dumps him in. Still laughing, Evan tries to stand only to slip and land back in the stream.

"Ha! That's what you get for making it rain on my head!" Teddy laughs too and reaches down to pull Evan up. He quickly finds himself sprawled out over Evan as the stream rushes around them. "Brat." He stops laughing, staring down at Evan.

Evan lays his head back in the stream and smiles. "Yeah, well. You dumped me in the water." He jumps when the water starts rushing higher. "I am sorry I made it rain on you." He looks up at Teddy and licks his lips. "Teddy."

Teddy leans down, kissing Evan until he has to pull back or risk drowning them. He raises an eyebrow when the water immediately recedes. "Uh."

Evan blushes. "Sorry. I can't always control my powers." He sighs. "I... Why'd you kiss me?"

"Because I wanted to. Because I thought you wanted me too. I'm sorry, Ev."

"Don't apologize, Teddy. You're the first person who's ever wanted to kiss me." Evan smiles a little, sadly.

"Wait. You've never had a lover?"

"I didn't say that." Evan pushes himself to his feet when Teddy climbs off of him. "You're the first person who's wanted to kiss me. I've been fucked lots. None of them want to kiss." He shrugs. "I'm used to it."

Teddy reaches out and strokes his thumb over Evan's cheek. "Well, I want to kiss you some more. What do you say we go back to your place, dry off and then spend the night making out? No sex, just lots of kissing." Teddy grins.

Evan nods. "Okay. Yeah." He smiles and wraps his arms around Teddy. "Thank you."

"For?"

"Wanting me." Evan shrugs a little. "Help me gather my stuff together?"

Teddy nods and they head back to the clearing. After they gather all of Evan's tools up, they head back to the jeep. It's not long before they're back at Evan and Drew's house. Evan blushes a little. "Still want to come in?"

"Did you think I'd change my mind?"

"Kind of." Evan looks at him and smiles.

"Nope. Not changing my mind." He slides out of the jeep and grabs Evan's bag. "So, should we order pizza or head straight for your bedroom?" He glances up when someone shoves him. He turns, taking in the six foot six guy, long hair, almost pretty. He nods a little. "Hey. You must be Drew. I'm Teddy."

"Who the fuck is this, Evan?"

Evan slides out of the jeep and walks around, taking Teddy's hand. "He just told you. He's Teddy. A friend of mine. Or am I not allowed to have friends? Didn't you tell me just yesterday you don't care if I bring guys over?"

Teddy leans over, whispering in Evan's ear, "Calm down, Ev. You just blew out a tire on your jeep."

Evan laughs a little and leans against Teddy. "You know what, Drew. I've had to listen to you and Kelly almost nightly. So, if you'll excuse us, Teddy and I would like to be alone in my bedroom." He takes a deep breath when Teddy wraps an arm around his waist and he leads Teddy into the house and up the stairs to his bedroom.

Once there, Teddy watches as Evan begins pacing the room. He smiles a little and takes off his shirt and shorts, lying back on Evan's bed. After a few seconds pass, Evan stops and stares at him. "Teddy..."

"C'mon, Evan. Climb on the bed with me. No sex, I mean it."

Evan smiles and strips to his underwear, climbing on the bed and curling up against Teddy. He shifts just enough to kiss him softly. "I don't want you to think I'm doing this to spite Drew. You're the first guy I've ever really wanted besides Drew."

Teddy grins and slides his hand over Evan's back. "Good." He slides his hand down to Evan's ass and pulls him on top of him. "Now, can I kiss you without us talking about your roommate?"

Evan blushes a little and leans in, kissing Teddy. After a few moments, Teddy's rolled them so he's on top and Evan can't help but grind up against Teddy. He shudders a little as his cock twitches. He pulls back and looks up at Teddy. "I... Oh. Teddy."

Teddy smiles, shifting to move down Evan's body. He kisses his way over his chest and stomach, sliding a finger past Evan's waistband to rub lightly over his hole. "Evan. Fuck you're so gorgeous. Can I..."

"You said no sex." Evan squirms a little. He can't deny he wants Teddy, but he also doesn't want to rush this.

Teddy nods and moves back up his body, his hands going to Evan's hips. "Good point." He leans in, kissing Evan hungrily as they grind together.

It's not long before Teddy's coming in his underwear as he continues to grind down against Evan. Evan gasps, pushing his hips up. "Oh fuck, Teddy!" Evan's entire body tenses as he comes.

Teddy smiles and leans in, kissing him. "Mmmm." He opens his eyes and looks to the side. "Uh, Evan. You want to put us down, gorgeous?"

"Huh?" Evan blinks at him and looks to the side. He laughs a little. "Sorry. Not sure how. Not really sure how we got up here." They're floating a good eight feet off the bed.

"You've never had this happen before?"

"Once when I was dreaming about... but no. Never with anyone else in the room."

"Hmmm." Teddy scoots off to the side and looks down. "Okay. So much for the theory that this neat little levitation trick only worked on you."

Evan laughs and reaches for Teddy. He grabs him and they spin around, both yelping a little and clinging to each other. "Whoa."

"Okay. Don't do that again." Teddy grins and grabs Evan's ass. "This could be fun. Wonder what it'd be like to have sex up here."

Evan laughs and rolls them again, wrapping his legs around Teddy. They stop spinning and Evan lies on top of Teddy. "Okay. Gonna try to get us down."

Teddy shakes his head. "Let me suck you. Please?"

"Teddy... no." Evan smiles at him. "Not right now. Let me get us down."

"Okay, Boo." Teddy kisses him softly. "Ready when you are."

Evan takes a deep breath and lets it out slowly. He closes his eyes and they slowly start to drift down. Teddy grins looking over his shoulder as the bed starts getting closer. They're just about five feet from the bed when the door bursts open.

"What the fuck are you doing, Evan?!" Drew yells.

Evan lets out a little yelp and they crash to the bed. Teddy grunts and scowls at Drew as Evan pushes off of him. "Are you okay, Teddy? I didn't smush you too bad, did I?

"You didn't at all, Boo." Teddy slides his fingers through Evan's hair and tugs him down for a deep kiss. "Deal with your roomie while I go and clean up."

Evan nods and turns to Drew as he and Teddy climb off the bed. "What the fuck, Drew!? You have no right to just burst in here and interrupt."

"You had your boyfriend on the fucking ceiling! And he wasn't the only one. I was fucking floating on the ceiling, dammit!"

Evan blushes a little. "Sorry. I am sorry. I didn't even know I'd done it to me and Teddy. Just when we... Well, you don't want to know the details. I'll try to control it better."

"You should've asked someone to cut your powers off." Drew sighs and looks Evan over, his stomach clenching at the idea of Evan being in love with someone who's not him.

Evan frowns, looking down. "I'm sorry that you're being affected by my powers. I'll try to get better control."

Drew starts to reach for him, his hand dropping to his side when Teddy walks back in, wearing only a towel. "Make sure you do." He walks out, slamming the door behind him.

Evan bites his lip, trying to stop the tears. Teddy notices and he crosses to Evan, wrapping his arms around his new boyfriend and Evan turns, wrapping his arms around Teddy. "He hates me now. He said he wouldn't care if I brought home a guy, but he obviously cares. He thinks it's okay for him to bring home girls and I can't bring home one guy."

Teddy smiles a little, rubbing Evan's back. "Boo, he's jealous. He's always had you all to himself. You've always been here, waiting for him. He knows how you feel about him, right?"

Evan nods. "He said he knew. Said I was obvious about it."

"See. He could always count on you being there to love him, even when his girlfriends dumped him. Now you're moving on, or at least he thinks you are."

Evan looks up at him. "You think?"

"I know." Teddy dips his head, kissing Evan softly. "Now, c'mon. You need a shower and then we can crawl into bed and I'll hold you while we get some sleep."

Evan nods, smiling a little. "Too bad you already showered."

Teddy laughs softly. "I'd be happy to wash your back for you."

A few days later, Evan's powers are under better control than ever before. He laughs as he and Teddy play basketball. "Ha! I win again!"

"You cheat, Boo." Teddy grabs Evan around the waist and tackles him to the soft grass. "I'll make you pay for using your magic to beat me."

"Can you two not do that on the lawn?" Drew snarls at them as he walks by, Kelly wrapped around him.

Evan looks over. "Sure. As soon as you and Kelly stop fucking in the living room when I'm in the kitchen. And don't even try to deny it. I know sex when I hear it. If you didn't have your cock in her pussy, it was in her mouth." Evan glares as he gets to his feet. He grabs up the basketball, flinching when it explodes.

Kelly yelps and jumps towards Drew. "Why does weird stuff always happen when I'm around here?"

Drew narrows his eyes at Evan. "Evan's a witch."

Evan's stomach drops. He'd told Drew that in confidence, not so his supposed best friend could use it against him when they fought. Evan turns away, tears in his eyes at the betrayal.

Teddy gets to his feet. "Drew, don't be an asshole."

Drew at least has the decency to look away. At Kelly's questioning glance, he shakes his head. "Shit happens, Kel. Come on. Let's go to your place." He guides her across the lawn.

Teddy wraps his arms around Evan. "C'mon, Boo. Why don't we go to my house? You can show me some more magic." He grins and dips his head, kissing Evan's neck.

Evan nods, looking back at Drew and Kelly. Drew happens to look back at the same time, mouthing the words, "I'm sorry," at Evan.

Evan nods again, sliding his arm around Teddy's waist. "Why don't we go out to my circle? I was talking to my mentor and she suggested trying to control my powers during sex would work better in my circle, at least until I get the hang of it."

"Sex in the woods? Kinky. I like it." Teddy grins and dips his head, kissing Evan. "C'mon, I've still got your magic pack in my car."

Evan laughs, shaking his head as he follows Teddy to his car.

The next few months go by with similar incidences, though Evan gains more and more control, as long as Teddy is around. Drew learns to not bring his newest girlfriend, Brie, by as long as Teddy's not home. He and Kelly had broken up mostly because he defended Evan too much for her liking. He could already tell that his relationship with Brie would be the same, though shorter. She tended to freak out whenever they heard Evan and Teddy having sex and Evan turned out to be very vocal with Teddy.

Teddy kisses Evan's forehead as he gets out of bed. "Boo, I'm going to get a drink. Don't float away while I'm gone." He grins to himself as he heads downstairs to the kitchen. He grabs a glass out of the cabinet and pours himself some chocolate milk. He leans against the counter, shifting a little. Evan loved taking control and Teddy had to admit, he enjoyed it when Evan did. He glances up as Drew walks into the kitchen. Thankfully, Teddy had remembered to slip his boxers on. "Hey Drew."

"DiBiase." Drew glares at him. "Tell me something. Why is the son of the most prominent witch hunter in the world fucking a witch?"

"Because I'm not my father. I don't hunt witches." Teddy finishes his milk, rinsing his glass and putting it in the dishwasher. "And for the record, go ahead and try to use the fact that my Dad's a witch hunter to get Evan to break up with me. It won't work. I don't hide who I am and where I come from from my friends, much less my lover." Teddy moves across the room and backs Drew into the wall. "So, I don't want to hear it, Andrew Galloway."

Drew swallows hard. "How'd you know?"

"My father's a witch hunter. My big brother's a witch hunter. The name Galloway is said in rather reverent tones in my house." Teddy steps back, crossing his arms over his chest. "Your family tree is worse than mine. At least my family didn't start the Salem Witch trials or the European Witch Hunts. And he doesn't know, does he? Does your psychic friend? Is he aware of how much danger he's in?"

"He's psychic. Of course he knows who I am."

Teddy snorts. "You don't have a clue, do you? Psychics are great at telling other people's futures, but they can't predict their own or that of those closest to them. So try again." He shakes his head. "Excuse me, I'm heading back to bed."

"I'll find a way to get him to dump you."

"Maybe you will. And _maybe_ he'll finally be able to tell you to go to hell." Teddy shakes his head and goes back upstairs. He crawls into bed with Evan, smiling when his lover curls around him. "Fuck me, Evan. I'm in deep shit. I'm so in love with you it hurts and the worst part? I know I don't mean as much to you as you do to me." He shakes his head and rubs his hand over Evan's back as he closes his eyes and falls asleep.

Evan yawns as he stumbles into the bathroom the next day. He rubs at his eyes, frowning a little. Teddy hadn't been in bed when he'd woken up. He didn't expect Teddy to be there all the time, but he did expect Teddy to wake him up when he left.

After he takes care of his normal morning routine, he heads downstairs, glancing at Drew who's sitting at the table. "Good morning. Where's Brie?"

"Had to go to work." Drew looks up at him. "So, how much do you know about DiBiase anyhow?"

"Enough." Evan rolls his eyes.

"So you've met his family?"

"No. And I don't know if I will." Evan rolls his eyes as he pours some coffee then puts a couple of pieces of bread in the toaster. "Not because I don't want to, or because he doesn't want me to, but because I don't want them to be uncomfortable."

"So, he told you that his father is one of the well-known witch hunters in the world?"

"He did." Evan smiles a little at Drew's expression. He's never seen Drew look so pissed off. "Besides which, I know the name DiBiase. I also know Teddy is named after his dad. It doesn't take a genius to put two and two together. I don't care. Teddy's not a witch hunter. Teddy works at Target for fuck's sake." Evan rolls his eyes. "Besides, Drew, it's not like you've told me everything about you."

"That bastard! He told you my last name's Galloway, not McIntyre?"

Evan takes several steps back. "What? You're a Galloway?" He swallows and looks behind himself. "Fuck."

"You didn't..."

"Teddy never said anything." Evan checks behind himself. "I need to go. Now." He runs upstairs and pulls on some clothes, throwing a few things in a bag before he runs out the front door. He hadn't grabbed his keys for his car and right now he's not sure he should go back into the house so he starts running down the road towards Teddy's.


	3. Chapter 3

Teddy looks at his father who's pacing his kitchen. "Dad, would you relax?"

"My son is fucking a witch! And not even a female witch! How the hell am I supposed to relax, Theodore!?"

"I don't know, Dad. Take some of Mama's pills?" Teddy smiles when his dad whirls on him. "What do you want me to say, Dad? I'm in love with Evan and while I know he doesn't feel as strongly about me, he cares."

"And that's supposed to make me feel better that my son is fucking a..." He falls silent and turns to glare at the door. Someone knocks seconds later.

Teddy sighs, prepared to give Randy hell for just showing up, but he's stunned and speechless when he sees Evan there, shaking.

Evan looks up at him, tears in his eyes. "Teddy, I... I can't stay with Drew. He's a Galloway!"

Teddy finally finds his voice. "I know. I'm sorry Boo. I didn't want to tell you because I didn't want to hurt you." Teddy pulls Evan into a hug, rubbing his hands over Evan's back. "My Dad's here. You're welcome to stay, but I wanted to warn you. He won't hurt you, but..." He looks over his shoulder, surprised to see his Dad watching them with a tender expression. As soon as Ted realizes he's been noticed, he schools his face back into a scowl.

Evan's face crumples. "I don't... I don't have anywhere else to go."

Teddy sighs and bends his head, kissing Evan softly. "Okay." He takes Evan's bag and leads him upstairs, just glaring at his dad to keep him silent. After he gets Evan settled in his bed, he heads back downstairs. "I don't care, Dad. I'm sorry you're not happy with my choice of lovers. I know that him being a witch and a man pisses you off more than anything, but I can't help who I love."

Ted frowns. "He's a man and a witch. I can never agree with that."

"I'm not asking you to agree, Dad. I just want you to promise you won't hunt him."

"I can't promise that, Teddy. If he uses his powers to hurt someone..."

"He is the best man I've ever met. He'd never use his powers to do harm." Teddy sighs. "You should go. I need to check on him."

"Don't put that witch above your family, Teddy."

"Don't make me choose, Dad." Teddy walks to the door, opening it. "Go."

Evan looks up as Teddy walks into the bedroom. "I'm sorry, Teddy. I didn't mean to interrupt you and your dad."

"It's fine, Boo. Dad'll understand. Besides, I'd rather be with you." Ted smiles and climbs into the bed with Evan, wrapping his arms around him. "I love you, Evan." He freezes when Evan's eyes widen and he looks at him. "Shit. I said that out loud, didn't I?"

"You... Teddy, I..."

"Don't say it right now, Evan. I know you don't feel the same. You do love me, and I know you care about me but you'll always love him. So right now, don't say it. I want you to be sure you mean it."

Evan shifts and lifts his head up, kissing Teddy gently. "I... I do care about you."

"Don't, Ev. Please?"

Evan nods and shifts to lay his head on Teddy's chest. "Should I go?"

"No. I want you to stay with me." Teddy sighs, rubbing his hands up and down Evan's back. "Please?"

"Whatever you want." He lifts his head and kisses Teddy again.

The next morning, Evan wakes up and looks at Teddy. It's unusual enough for them to share a bed- they've both been trying to be respectful of Drew's wishes that if he can't have someone in the house overnight, Evan can't- but it's even rarer for Evan to be awake before Teddy. He reaches over, stroking his fingers over Teddy's face. He'd thought he couldn't love anyone but Drew. He's finding out rapidly that he was wrong. Drew can never be his, not the way Evan wants, and while it may seem to others- including Teddy- that Evan is just settling for second best, he's not. When he's with Teddy, he doesn't think about Drew at all, unless they're talking about him. When he's not with Teddy, he's thinking of Teddy not Drew.

Evan leans over, kissing Teddy softly. That's when it hits him. He doesn't just like Teddy, he loves him. He wants to be with him for the rest of their lives.

He jumps back when the furniture around them all flies up to the ceiling, stopping just shy of crashing into it. He bites his lip, concentrating as hard as he can to bring it back down.

"Mmmmm," Teddy murmurs, pulling Evan into his arms. "Morning, Boo." He turns his head to look at the clock and frowns. He looks up after a minute and nods. "Cool. Think you can bring the furniture back down?"

"Trying." Evan murmurs Teddy's name when Teddy kisses him hungrily. He hears several thumps, but doesn't investigate as Teddy's hand is sliding into his boxers and grasping his cock. "Oh." His hips thrust towards Teddy and his eyes close.

Teddy chuckles as he kisses his way down Evan's neck and over his chest. "God, Boo, you're perfect." The next thing Evan knows, Teddy's mouth is sliding down his shaft and Evan's nearly whimpering out Teddy's name.

Teddy pulls back, sucking at the tip before he lifts his head. "Come for me, Boo. Let me taste you."

Evan shudders at that and tangles his fingers in Teddy's hair. "Put your mouth on me, Teddy."

Teddy smiles and licks at Evan before he pulls him back into his mouth. He moans around Evan and bobs his head. He wants this. Part of him needs to taste Evan, because he knows Drew has never had this much of his boyfriend. Drew will never have this much and Teddy knows he shouldn't be jealous, but he can't help himself. Drew is everything to Evan and all Teddy wants is part of that.

Evan whimpers out Teddy's name, shivering as he starts to come. Teddy swallows every drop before he pulls back, smiling at Evan. He crawls up his body, kissing Evan. Evan shivers, hands sliding over Teddy's back. "Oh, Teddy."

Teddy smiles before kissing him some more. He pulls back and licks his lips. "Fuck, Evan. I love the way you taste."

Evan laughs softly and pushes Teddy off of him completely. Then he works his boxers all the way off before he shoves Teddy onto his back. He tugs Teddy's pants off and sits on his stomach. "Want you to fuck me, Teddy."

"Anything you want, Boo." Teddy reaches over to the nightstand pulling out the bottle of lube. "Prepare yourself for me?"

Evan smiles as he takes the lube. He squirts some over his fingers and lifts up.

"No. Let me watch?" Evan turns around, pushing out his ass as he slides a finger into himself. Teddy watches, his cock twitching as Evan fingers himself. "Fuck, Boo. That is the hottest thing I've ever seen."

Evan smiles over his shoulder. "Yeah? I'm not going to put more than two fingers in. I want to feel your gorgeous cock sliding into me."

Teddy's hips jerk at that and he leans forward, biting one of Evan's cheeks. Evan gasps and drives his hips forward, his cock dragging over Teddy's stomach. "Boo, get on me. Ride my dick."

Evan turns around and grasps the base of Teddy's cock, sinking down onto him. Their eyes lock and they both moan. Evan starts moving almost immediately and he grips Teddy's forearms as he rocks on him. "Oh. Fuck, so big this way."

Teddy grunts and thrusts up into him. "You're so tight. One of these days you'll show me what this flexible body can do."

Evan chuckles as he moves. "You bet. Not right now though. Want you to come. Want you to fill me up."

Teddy growls and shoves into Evan a few more times. Finally, he makes Evan come and Teddy follows after. Evan braces himself above Teddy and he looks down at him. "Teddy..."

"Evan, it's not necessary."

"Shut up. God, let me talk." Evan looks a little startled at saying that, but when Teddy nods, he smiles a little. "I love you. I _love_ you. It's not about you loving me. It's not because you said it first. It's not because of this." He gestures between their bodies. "I love you. I realized it this morning when I was watching you sleep. I can't imagine you not in my life, Teddy. I want to be with you and I'm disappointed when we're not together."

"Evan."

"Teddy, I love you. I can't say it much plainer than that and I can't be more truthful. You're the one I want to be with. Not Drew. Just you."

Teddy leans up, kissing Evan roughly. "I love you, Evan."

Evan grins and sinks onto Teddy's chest, snuggling against him. "Wanna sleep for a while?"

"Actually, I have to get up and go to work." Teddy looks to the side and frowns a little. "Have to be to work in a couple hours, so we should get ready... And you need to go talk to Drew."

"I don't want to. He lied to me."

"Give him a chance to explain. He's your best friend and you need him in your life. You know you do."

Evan sighs. "If I have to."

Teddy ducks as a lamp flies across the room and he smiles. "You have to and don't take it out on my furniture."

Evan blushes. "Sorry." He stops the lamp before it crashes into the wall and sets it down gently.

"It's okay. I like it when your magic goes a little crazy. Proves to me that you need me." He kisses Evan. "Now, let's go get some breakfast, then shower."

Evan nods and slides out of bed. They head downstairs together and Evan moves to the stove, starting to cook. Teddy moves up behind him, nuzzling his neck. "Mmmm. I could get used to this."

"Me too. I kind of love waking up with you and making breakfast with you." Evan turns his head and kisses Teddy softly. "Knowing that we're going to eat together and then shower together."

"Come over tonight. Stay again." Teddy turns Evan in his arms and kisses him. "Stay always."

Evan inhales shakily. "What about your family?"

"Dad and my older brother will have to suck it up. They won't hurt you."

"I think I'd like that then." Evan smiles at him. "I'll have to talk to Drew and let him know so he can either find another roommate or that we can sell the house."

"You're ready to sell?" Ted grins and kisses him. "I love you."

"I love you too. You'll help me move?"

"Of course." Teddy laughs a little. "You could always Mickey Mouse your stuff."

Evan laughs and pushes Teddy away. "Oh shush. I am not going to pull a _Sorcerer's Apprentice_ on my stuff. My luck it'd go as crazy for me as it did for Mickey."

Teddy grins. "Yeah." He dips his head and kisses him again. "Okay, finish cooking the eggs. I'll take care of the bacon."

Later that day, Evan walks back to his and Drew's house. He's surprised to see Kelly talking to Drew in their front yard. They'd broken up because of Evan, so he was surprised to see them talking. Kelly turns her head and smiles. She runs across the yard and hugs him. "My best friend, Eve is a witch. I'm sorry I didn't try to understand more."

"You couldn't understand when I didn't want Drew to tell you." Evan shrugs and looks over at Drew.

"He's not a hunter." She touches Evan's cheek. "He loves you, in his way. I admit, I kind of thought it was more on his part. I could see how you felt." She tilts her head. "But you're not in love with him anymore, are you? You're in love with Teddy now."

Evan pulls back. "You're an empath?"

Kelly drops her hand and blushes. "Yeah. Sorry. I didn't mean to. I don't read people without their permission usually."

"You read Drew?"

Kelly nods. "That's why I broke up with him. He was so confused. He... He wasn't sure if he loved you or not but he hated that you'd found someone else. You finding out who his family is... He realized that whatever you'd felt for him is over. He still loves you, but he knows now that he was just jealous 'cause you weren't solely devoted to him."

Evan smiles a little. "That's what Teddy said."

"Smart guy."

"So are you and Drew..."

"We're going to try." She smiles. "Here comes Drew."

"Ev?"

"Hey Drew." Evan looks up at Drew and smiles, almost shyly.

"Evan I'm so sorry I didn't tell you about my family. When you told me about being a witch, I didn't think about it and then it seemed unimportant. I'm not a hunter. I didn't even believe witchcraft was real until you. Please, don't hate me because of this."

"I don't hate you. I was upset, hurt and a lot pissed, but I'm over it." Evan smiles. "You're my best friend, Drew. I don't want to lose that. Not ever."

Drew smiles back and pulls Evan into a hug. "Thank you, Ev."

Evan leans against Drew's chest and his grin widens. "I love you Drew." When Drew stiffens and starts to pull back, Evan chuckles. "Not like that. I'm in love with Teddy. But I love you. You're my best friend and I realize now that while yes, you're gorgeous, you're so not my type. Not just 'cause you're straight, but because you could never give me what I need."

"Which is?" Drew wrinkles his nose.

"Freedom to be who I am." Evan licks his lips. "You freak out about the witch stuff. You may not be a hunter, but it still bothers you that I am."

"Only 'cause it's so unpredictable."

"Drew, be honest."

Drew sighs. "Okay. The witch stuff freaks me out. I can't explain why. It's not 'cause I grew up with hunters. I just... Evan, you can make people float."

Evan laughs. "Yes, I can. Mostly I can control what I do. Except when my emotions are seriously out of whack. Then my powers tend to go a little awry."

"So... Why does it always happen when you're having sex?"

Evan blushes and shakes his head. "Because have you ever tried to control your emotions while you're in the middle of great sex?"

Drew snorts. "Good point." He reaches out and scrubs his hand through Evan's hair. "What's up? You look like you want to say something more."

Evan glances at Kelly who's moved back to her yard and is working in the gardens. "I..." He sighs and takes Drew's hand, pulling him into the house. "Teddy asked me to move in with him. I said yes."

Drew licks his lips. "You're leaving me."

"Not leaving you. Just... moving in with my lover." Evan sighs. "Drew, don't you want to not have to worry about my magic going crazy?"

"I guess, but..." Drew pouts. "When are we going to be able to hang out?"

"If you'd give Teddy a chance, you'd be welcome over at our place." Evan sighs. "Drew, please?"

"Okay. I'll buy you out. I'm not ready to give up our house and... if for some reason things don't work out with you two, you'll always be able to come back."

Evan smiles and hugs Drew. "Thank you. I'm going to start packing. Teddy's coming over after his shift to help. You'll be nice?"

"I promise." Drew kisses the tip of Evan's head and draws back. "Why don't we make dinner for him?"

"And Kelly?"

Drew smiles a little. "Yeah. That'd be good. I... I'm trying to get back in her good graces."

"You should. I know I was an ass about her, but she's a sweetheart. And she really cares about you." Evan hugs him again. "Go talk to her. Invite her to dinner. I'll call and leave a message for Teddy."

Drew nods and heads over to Kelly while Evan heads into the house. First thing Evan does is call Teddy and let him know that they're going to have dinner at the house and then he heads upstairs to begin packing. He gets most of his magical tools in one box, wondering if he should follow what his teacher had told him and get a lock box of some kind to store this stuff in. Not that it would do much good to anyone who wasn't him, but better that than nothing. He moves to his books next, boxing up as many as he can before he runs out of boxes.

He sighs and grabs a couple suitcases, filling those up with his clothes. He's got nearly everything packed except a handful of his movies and books. He wonders what he and Drew should do about all their shared stuff; furniture and linen and dishes. He smiles and shakes his head. He'll sit down and talk to Drew about all that.

He heads downstairs and smiles when he looks out the kitchen window. Drew has Kelly in his arms and they're kissing passionately. Evan starts to pull out what he needs to make enchiladas. He glances up when the front door opens and looks outside. Kelly and Drew are still wrapped up in each other. "Hello?"

"Is Evan Bourne here?"

Evan walks out of the kitchen, throwing the hand towel he'd wiped his hands on over his shoulder. "I'm Ev... Mr. DiBiase. Hello." Evan glances around nervously. "What can I do for you?"

"I apologize. I knocked, but..."

"Sorry. I get wrapped up in my own head sometimes and can't really... well, hear anything outside my own thoughts." Evan smiles. "Would you like a drink?"

"No. Thank you. I don't drink." Ted stands there, looking imposing and intimidating. "I came to talk to you about my son."

"I'm not breaking up with him. I'm sorry, Mr. DiBiase, but I love your son. More than I thought I could ever truly love anyone. I won't break his heart or my own by breaking up with him."

Ted frowns. "I wasn't going to ask you break up with him. I may not like that you're a witch, but... What do you intend with my son?"

Evan smiles. "We're moving in together."

"That's not what I mean."

"Okay. I love him. I want to be with him. I want to be together forever with him."

"And your... witchcraft?"

"I'm going to keep practicing. It's who I am. If I don't use it, it will get out of my control. And... Teddy helps me control it."

"How? How does the son of a third generational witch hunter manage to help control someone's witchcraft?!"

"I don't know. He keeps me calm. He's learning how to be my control from my teacher. Plus, his friend Randy is my teacher's boyfriend, so Randy is teaching him how to help control me."

Ted frowns. "What if your magic puts him in danger?"

Evan breathes out slowly. "I don't know. I'll do my best, Mr. DiBiase, to never put Teddy at risk. I realize however that I am not always in control. If it comes to that, I will try to get him out of harms way. But if I become that much of a danger to him? I'd rather die than hurt him."

"Dad?" Teddy walks in, carrying some empty boxes. "What are you doing here?"

"Son, I..."

"We were just talking, Teddy." Evan walks over taking the boxes and setting them aside. "He just came to get to know me better."

"To find out your intentions?" Teddy asks, glancing at his dad who flushes.

Evan nods, glancing at Ted. "Teddy... It's okay. I don't mind answering his questions."

Ted shakes his head. "I'll see you at your mother's on Sunday, Theodore."

Teddy nods. "I'll walk you out Dad." He turns to Evan and dips his head, kissing Evan softly. "Love you. Go finish packing your stuff."

Evan nods and heads up the steps with the boxes as Teddy turns to his dad. "What the hell, Dad?"

"If he weren't a witch, I'd welcome him to the family with open arms."

Teddy can only stare at his dad. He'd never expected a statement like that. "Dad?"

"Your mother will want to meet him. Your brothers as well. Mike is more willing to bend than I." Ted straightens and looks at Teddy. "He's a good man, but he's a witch."

Teddy smiles. "I know, Dad. I wish he wasn't sometimes, but he can't help what he is. He's a good witch though. We're both learning more about ourselves through his craft." Teddy places his hand on his dad's shoulder and walks out to the car with him. "I don't expect you to welcome him into the family, but... Can I bring him to Sunday dinner?"

"Your mother would have my head if I said no. Don't expect me to be friendly."

"Never." Teddy chuckles. "I'll see you on Sunday, Dad."

Ted nods and climbs into his car, driving off. Teddy watches him go and sighs a little. It's more than he'd ever expected from his dad. He heads back into the house and upstairs to find Evan.

Evan tapes together another box, finishing with his books and DVDs. He glances around the room, looking up when Teddy appears in the doorway. "I got most of everything packed. I need to talk to Drew about the other stuff that we share."

"No problem. We need to make room at our place." Teddy smiles. "So. You and Drew made nice?"

"Yeah." Evan smiles. "He realized he was being kind of a dick. And I explained to him that my feelings for him are in the past. I don't think he's thrilled I'm moving out, but I think he's happy for us."

"Good. That means you get your friend back, yeah?"

Evan nods and leans up, kissing Teddy softly. "Love you."

"Love you too." Teddy slides his hand down Evan's back and squeezes his ass gently. "So hot. Let me have you one last time in your bedroom?"

Evan shivers and walks towards the bed. He strips off his clothes, looking over his shoulder. Teddy smirks and Evan lifts his hand, waving it. The door to the bedroom closes and locks and Teddy chuckles before he strips too and grabs Evan around the waist, laying him on the bed.

Evan nearly whimpers when Ted leans down and licks at his cock, wrapping his lips around it before he pulls back and crawls up Evan's body more. "Teddy..."

"Shhh, Boo. I've got you." He bends his head, biting Evan's collar bone gently. Evan gasps and his hips lift up. Teddy takes advantage and slides two fingers into Evan. Evan braces for the pain, but Teddy's fingers are wet. "Mmmm. You're so hot, Evan." He shifts and pushes his cock in, eyes focused on Evan's face.

Evan's eyes roll back in his head and he grabs at Teddy's shoulders, hips rolling once Teddy's buried in him. "Oh god, Teddy!"

Teddy chuckles and starts moving his hips, glancing to the side. He focuses back on Evan's floor when he realizes they're floating again. Lately Evan's been controlling this particular trick, but Teddy guesses that between the meeting with Drew and then with his father, Evan's emotions are a little more wrung out so he can't focus as well. He thrusts into his lover, grasping his hips. "Boo, you once told me you were flexible enough to suck your own cock. Prove it."

Evan grunts and shifts, bending over and Teddy moans when Evan manages to slide his mouth down his own cock. "Oh fuck, Boo."

Evan pulls back and smiles. "Easier to suck your cock while I'm fucking you. I'll show you some time."

"Do that." Teddy grunts and starts thrusting harder. He glances over as the door opens and flips him and Evan's positions so he's on the bottom. Something about that move sends Evan into his orgasm and the feel of Evan tightening makes Teddy come as well.

"Jesus, you two. Do you _have_ to do that while Kelly and I are in the house? We started floating."

Evan looks over and yelps, him and Teddy crashing back to his bed. Evan giggles and looks at Drew. "Sorry. I thought I had that under control." He looks at Teddy and smiles sheepishly.

Teddy grins. "Fine by me. I like when you lose control like that." He leans up and kisses Evan. "Drew, I suggest you leave 'cause I'm going to lick Evan clean and then get him hard again and have him fuck me."

Drew rolls his eyes, grinning at them before he heads back downstairs.

Evan chuckles and starts to climb out of bed, but Teddy grabs him and pulls him back down. "Did you think I was kidding, Boo?"

"Yeah." Evan yelps and laughs as Teddy starts licking at him.

A little while later, Evan bounces down the steps, heading into the kitchen. He walks in, grinning at Drew. "Where's Kelly?"

"Said she forgot something." Drew shrugs, making a face. "So, did you fuck him?"

"Oh yeah." Evan grins and hugs Drew. "Sorry for making you and Kelly float. It really wasn't intentional."

"How often do you do that? I mean, he flipped you both as soon as I walked in, so he had to know it was coming."

Evan laughs. "I tend to drop us when I refocus. When we're... in that moment, I'm not focused on anything but making him come for me."

Drew nods. "I'd like to go with you when you head off to your spot to practice. Sometime."

"Maybe Kelly can come along." Evan smiles. "I think it'd be good for you and her to see me doing magic."

"I'll ask her, but she'll likely say yes." Drew hugs him. "I'm glad to have you back, even if you're moving out on me."

"I'm glad I have you back." Evan snuggles against Drew for a moment. "You want to finish fixing dinner? I started making chicken enchiladas before Teddy's dad popped over."

Drew raises an eyebrow as they pull apart. "He was here?"

"Yep. He... approves but doesn't." Evan shrugs, glancing over when Teddy walks down the stairs, carrying a box. "Teddy, you don't have to lug all those out just now. We're making dinner."

Drew smiles. "Why don't you make dinner and I'll help Teddy take your stuff out?"

Evan looks between them and points to Drew. "Be good."

"I will." He walks over to Teddy, smiling as he takes one of the boxes. "Here."

Teddy looks at him as they carry the boxes outside. "Suddenly, you're okay?"

"After talking to Kelly and Evan and figuring out my own personal issues? Yes. I guess... I was worried I was losing him. As long as I've known him, I've been the one he's wanted. I knew from the moment he started loving me that I was in his heart. What I lost sight of was that he knew he'd never have me loving him back the way he wanted." Drew leans against the back of the truck after they put the boxes in. "I may have gotten confused for a bit, but I like women. Soft bodies and soft lips, breasts..." Drew shrugs. "You're good for him. He loves you. And what's better? You can love him back."

"I do." Teddy looks back at the house. "God, when he first started coming in, buying dishes every other week, I fell so damn hard, but I could tell he wasn't interested at first. Then... he took me out to his circle and we just connected. He was showing off and he made it pour. Somehow, he escaped the downpour and it all came down on my head. I threw him in a nearby creek and when I went to help him up... He pulled me down. I kissed him then we came back here."

Drew nods. "That's when I freaked out."

"Yeah. But he and I... I don't know. I've never loved anyone as much as I love him. He's everything to me."

"Good. He should be." Drew smiles. "I want us to be friends. Honestly. He's important to you and that means, you and I should be getting along."

Teddy nods. "I agree. So..."

"Let's finish getting Evan's stuff into the truck. Or as much as will fit." Drew claps Teddy on the shoulder.

Evan watches out the window, smiling as Drew and Teddy smile and laugh with each other. He's so happy his lover and his best friend are getting along. He never thought it would be possible that two such opposite men would get along, but even if it's just for his benefit, he couldn't ask for more.

The end


End file.
